The present invention relates to a feeding apparatus for feeding birds, butterflies, moths and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved feeder for birds, butterflies, moths and the like which may be converted between a winter mode configuration, wherein the feeding apparatus permits bird feeding, and a summer mode configuration, wherein the feeding apparatus permits butterfly and moth feeding, but does not permit bird feeding. The feeder is preferably hung from a tree or the like and may include a unique crawling insect guard to prevent ants and other crawling insects from reaching the food source contained within the feeder.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,617, issued to the present inventor, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, adult butterflies and moths share common characteristic mouth parts. The chief structure of their mouth parts includes a tubular proboscis or tongue through which liquids can be sucked up into the insect's mouth. When not feeding, the butterfly or moth carries its proboscis in a coiled spiral held beneath the insect's head. When feeding, the proboscis can be extended quickly and thrust deep into the cup of a flower or other source of liquid food. These mouth parts are a characteristic of moths and butterflies as a group, allowing such insects to feed on the nectar deep within the individual cups of various flowers.
The feeding apparatus shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,617 provides several advantages over other prior feeding apparatuses. In particular, the feeding apparatus disclosed therein permits feeding by butterflies and moths, yet prevents feeding by undesired insects and small animals. The described feeding apparatus was the first feeder for butterflies, moths and the like which capitalized on their anatomical characteristics (i.e., their unique proboscis) and on the manner in which butterflies normally feed in nature to deny small birds and animals access to the food source contained within the feeder.
Despite these benefits, the feeding apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,617 shares a shortcoming with other prior feeding apparatuses. In particular, the prior feeders are either designed exclusively for butterfly feeding, on one hand, or for bird feeding as well, on the other. The prior butterfly feeders are designed to feed only butterflies, moths and the like whereas the prior bird feeders typically permit both birds and insects to eat the food source. Until the present invention, there has never been a feeder that is designed to permit feeding by butterflies and moths, exclusively, when in a first configuration and to permit feeding by birds as well when in a second configuration.
To overcome this shortcoming and others of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a feeding apparatus that may be converted between a first, summer mode configuration and a second, winter mode configuration. In its summer mode configuration, the feeder of the present invention permits feeding by butterflies, moths and the like while simultaneously preventing pests and large animals, such as birds, from reaching the food source in the feeder. In its winter mode configuration, the feeder of the present invention permits feeding by birds and the like. In both configurations, pest insects are prevented from reaching the food source in the feeder, provided the unique crawling insect guard is used.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeder which is attractive, yet may be easily and cost effectively manufactured.
Other objects provided by the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the drawings.